Angel with Tainted Wings
by Jozanimelover
Summary: Lucy feels insecure about everything and tries to end it, Laxus wants to help. Will Lucy let him? I am sorry ahead of time this is my first story. Rated M for obvious reasons. Contains dark themes. Has some sexual innuendos nothing too much though. TRIGGER WARNING! I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form Hiro Mashima does! Criticism welcome!
1. The Note

**Hey Joz here, this is one of my stories that I started. None of them are finished yet. I decided to put them up here on Fanfiction to see if y'all think they're worth finishing. I would like some ideas to where this could go 'cause as of right now I'm not quite sure. I love to hear y'alls reviews even if it is to tell me my story sucks. This story is somewhat personal with the whole depression suicide thing. I'm over that now but I'm just saying if you ever want to talk to someone I'm here. Laxus x Lucy is one of my favorite pairings out there honestly because I feel in my head that if they were a couple everybody else could make a couple within Fairy Tail pretty well. I apologize ahead of time in case something is wrong and please correct me in the reviews. I would leave to hear from y'all! Please read and try to enjoy!**

"'The pain people feel inside is inevitable it was fated to happen. We are angels sent to this earth to live our lives to the fullest. Some people were born at the wrong time and the wrong place. They get shot down daily not by the people on jobs or guild but by the very family they live with. The only people they can trust in this world rejects them doesn't care about them. Those, those are the people that don't live the life they were given to the fullest. They start opening up from the wall they created around themselves. They get shot down by the family they're supposed to trust! The next thing they know they are in the bathroom with the razor they have come to know all too well. Asking the questions they ask themselves every time! The mother they can't bring themselves to love is yelling and pounding on the door. After a few minutes she doesn't care anymore. The only thing they hear is the very thoughts that get them through every day. The next day she skips going to the guild and hides till nobody cares. She gets the rope she's been hiding and her chair that she's sat in many nights writing and rewriting this letter. She finally has perfected the note. She signs with 'The Unwanted One' and leaves it on her bed. She ties the rope to the ceiling and hooks the beloved rope around her neck. She kicks the chair out from underneath her. The world starts fading to black. She's released from this cruel world, finally. She's able to fly away from this horrid place. Nobody will miss her or so she hopefully thought. But, none of that matters anyway because she's just an angel with tainted wings…'

I can't continue even if I wanted to which I don't it's too hard anymore. I would like to say I hate you for all that you've done for me but I can't. I still love you too much. You saved me from my dad I could never hate you… People would always say I was the light of Fairy Tail but I couldn't agree not with how I felt inside. SHE came back. I can't bring myself to hate her either. Even though her coming back did this and even though I didn't know her I still can't bring myself to hate Lisanna…

Natsu- I loved you, not the family type love or best friend love. I wanted a life, a family with you, but I know now this was hopeless wishing. Lisanna is your soulmate there's no changing that. I hope you two are forever happy together. ~Luce

Levy-I finished my book it's under my bed if you care to ever read it. You can do what you want with it. What I once intended to be a heroing love story turned into one more tragic than Romeo and Juliet. I poured my life into this I hope you like it. ~Lu-chan

Gray- My older brother, GET WITH JUVIA ALREADY! It's obvious you two love each other! ~Your little sis, Lucy

Erza- Get with Jellal already! He doesn't really have a fiancée silly. He just thinks he doesn't deserve you! ~Your younger sis, Lucy

Gajeel- DO! IT! ALREADY! ~Bunny

Mira- I tried… ~Lucy-chan

Lisanna- Get with Natsu and make pink-haired babies already! ~Lucy-chan

Makarov- I am sorry you were like the father I never had. Please forgive me… ~Your forever brat

Everyone please forgive me for the act I'm about to do. I love you with everything I am-err-was…

Lucky

Lucy

Heartfilia"


	2. Laxus, her Savior

**Hey it's Joz again. It was awesome to hear from some of y'all. Yes I am new to actually putting stories up here on Fanfiction so there will be problems. But I am working them out please be patient. Their are a few reviewers and so far I have responded through PM. Any of y'all are free to message me for anything! From here on out I will respond right here! I will try and get a regular updating schedule but that might be kind of hard with school work and everything. THANKS!**

Laxus went over to Lucy's house to finally confess to her. What he found was not what he wanted to. He found a letter. Not a pleasant one either. Laxus kept reading that note over and over again. He got stuck on the one directed at Natsu and it broke his solid cold heart. He knew he loved Lucy ever since the Fantasia incident. He was just too cowardly to say anything to her. He then heard a yelp and just like lightning he was off.

LAXUS P.O.V.

That sounded like Blondie. And it came from the cliff…" LUCY! LUCY! NO NO NO!" I heard the kitty yell. I went even faster. The cliff came into view and I saw the kitty at the top being held back by a goat man? I saw a blur of blonde flying downward. I went even faster not caring about anything except for Lucy. Falling, 20 ft., 10 ft., 9 ft., 8 ft., 7ft. I caught her in my arms 6 ft. above the cold hard ground. The impact knocked her out and nearly knocked me out. I took Blondie to my house and put her in my bed and I went and slept on the couch. I quickly fell asleep. I heard Blondie crying and screaming so I ran to my room. I sat next to her and quickly pulled her to my chest while rocking her. I looked at the time. 6:45 AM wow… After she was peaceful again I got my communication lacrima and called Gramps. He answered on the third ring. He was in the main guild hall.

"Hey, my boy! You're up early." He told me.

"Yeah, yeah is Freed there?" I said impatiently.

"I'm right here, Laxus. You need me?" Freed asked turning the lacrima to him.

"Go to Lucy's apartment and go to her bedroom and get her book that is under her bed and the letter that is probably on the floor near the window." I told him.

"Umm sure but why?" he asked.

"Just don't worry about me or her!" I said the last part emphasized.

"Umm okay who do I give it to?" he questioned.

"My Gramps." I told him "Now go now!"

"On it, Laxus!" Freed shouted running out of the guild.

45 MINUTES LATER

Freed walked in with tears in his eyes.

"I told you not to worry she's with me right here." I told him.

"I know it's just… why?" he said. My face fell

"I have no idea now show it to Gramps." I told him. He gave the paper to Gramps. I watched Lucy out of the corner of my eye while my main focus was Gramps. His face was void of any emotion.

"I must thank you Laxus for saving her." He told me

"Yeah, yeah. So, watcha want me to do with her? It's clear she can't come back to the guild for a while." I said.

"Keep her with you for a while but keep in touch with us. Take her away, reassure her, and make her feel like she should." He said seriously. I nodded my head.

"That's asking too much of Lightning Brain!" Natsu laughed walking over, completely oblivious to the situation with his "best friend". I growled.

"SHUT UP, FLAME BRAIN! Any way Gramps I'll do my best." Then I cut off my lacrima because Lucy was waking up.

"Mornin' Sunshine, sleep well?" I asked her. She stopped stretching and looked around the room and then me.

"Laxus?! Why am I here?" she asked me.

"Don't worry, Blondie. So, you're coming with me, Darling." I said effectively lighting the mood.

"Oh, but baby I have no clothes." She responded. I laughed genuinely.

"Oh you won't need them." I said in her ear. I could hear her heart beat speed up.

"We better stop here, wouldn't want you to have a heart attack." I said winking making her flush. I laughed for real again.

"Shut up, Thunder head." She stuttered. Oh you have no idea Lucy. I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll take you to buy clothes in the next town, but first you need to take a shower and I think I have some of Evers clothes here."

"U-uh Laxus…"She started. I picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom.

"There ya go, Blondie" I smirked.

"Okay thanks Laxus!" she chirped overly cheery. Already considering drowning herself.

"And don't even think about it if you don't want me to come in there and bathe you!" I told her threateningly.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"I have no idea what you mean." I barely said without stuttering.

"Oh, but Blondie you know exactly what I mean." He told me getting mad. I wonder why he's mad… I flushed.

"Ugh fine." I told him hesitantly. I took a 15 minute shower and got out to find a pair of undergarments, sweatpants and a tank top with two towels on top. I put my hair up with one towel and dried off with the other. I put the clothes on. I opened the door to be assaulted by the smell of pasta and garlic bread. I followed the smell to the kitchen to see Laxus setting the table for two. He looked up and quickly looked away and finished setting the table. He sat down said his thanks and started eating. I sat down and started eating after saying thanks too.

"Sorry to ruin the mood. Why? What in your life was so bad that you had to try end it?!" he yelled furiously. I was baffled as to why he was mad.

"I'm so weak! I can't do anything! Laxus, do you understand the helplessness I feel!?" I yelled on the verge of tears.

"I DO! I understand 100% I have my whole life. If you felt weak you could've asked anybody to train you!" He yelled again.

"Who would train a weakling like me?!"I said letting the tears fall and collapsed on my knees. Faster than light I was in his arms being rocked back-n-forth him whispering that he would have over and over again in my ear. After an hour of that my tears subsided. He picked me up and carried me to his room. He put me on his bed and started walking away but I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me too." I whispered knowing he could hear me. He laid beside me and I quickly fell asleep listening to his breathing. Uh-oh not again. I can't be catching feeling for him. He'll never like me…

NEXT MORNING

I woke up to see a very muscular chest blocking my view. I blushed noticing our proximity. I watched his face turn from peaceful to disturbed.

"Why? I love you… Whoever did this I will kill them. I love you, Lucy…" I was smiling sadly. My heart hurt when he was saying I love you. I think I'm falling for Laxus which is not good. WAIT, DID HE JUST SAY MY NAME?! I blushed deeper than I thought was even possible. After a few minutes his face relaxed again. My face had returned to its normal shade. I reached my hand up and traced his scar. He grabbed my hands as his eyes shot open.

"Blondie, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily. I blushed at his tired voice and getting caught.

"N-n-n-nothing!" I stammered. He smirked. Oh my Lord I'm even attracted to his smirk! Please help me…

"Come on Blondie. We're going shopping today." He said getting up.

"Why?" I asked getting up too.

"You need some new clothes, Blondie." I heard the shower turn on. I called out Virgo and asked for black leggings, a large pink sweatshirt, and a pair of Uggs. I quickly changed. I was pulling my boots on when I heard the shower turn off. I left his room and went to the living room. The bathroom door opened and Laxus went to his room while I sat down on his couch. Not 5 minutes later Laxus walked out.

"Ready, Blondie?" He asked much to my aggravation.

"Yeah, Spark Plug." I said. As soon as I said that I turned and ran afraid that he was gonna hurt me. After 5 minutes he caught up to me.

"Come on, Blondie." He grabbed me into a hug. I felt an electrical shock but, it wasn't painful. When I blinked we were in a shopping mall with all of our bags for traveling. I called and asked Virgo if she would store the bags in the celestial spirit world. We shopped.

6 HOURS LATER

I was exhausted…

"Laxus!"

"What, Blondie?"

"Carry me!"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"Blondie. NO."

"Ugh fine. I'll get Loke to." I said bluffing.

"Whatever, just get on." Laxus said. I climbed on his back.

"Where we going?" I asked sleepily.

"The forest. I'm training you, Doll face."

TIME SKIP TO THE FOREST 20 MINUTES LATER

I woke up in a giant tent. I stood and walked outside. There is a beautiful pond, but no Laxus. I look around a little bit. Laxus walks back to the tent about 20 minutes later. He walked in with large heavy-looking pieces of wood.

"Where were you?" I ask trying not to look at his muscles straining under his tight shirt and basketball shorts.

"Scouting out a place for us to train." He winked at that last bit. I flushed.

"You're plenty strong enough, so, why are you training?" I ask seriously.

"I was serious the other day. I understand how you feel, Lucy. I feel like I have never been strong enough and I never will be… Having a wizard saint as a grandfather carries big expectations." He finished sadly. I look down.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't realize…"

"Don't be sorry, it doesn't matter" He cut me off not looking at me. I walk over and hug him. He drops some of the wood on himself, injuring his foot. I jump back and pull him to the cot I was laying on.

"Is there a First Aid kit or something?" I asked. He looks like he's in serious pain… He points to the corner. I run over and get it, bring it back and open it. I start bandaging his foot.

"I can handle-"

"I made you drop the wood, I'll bandage it up. Plus, I'm already done!" I cut him off, laughing. He smiles and shakes his head. I blush at his smile.

"Just because I am injured, don't think that you're gonna get off easy!" I sigh at him for saying that. He laughs at me. I think I really am starting to fall for him….

"Well, it's dark out! I think it's time for bed, right now!" I say quickly. He shakes his head and laughs again. I go to my cot and quickly fall asleep thinking of a certain lightning dragon slayer sleeping on the other side of the tent.

 **Shoutouts to Sad-ferret, and jingerr for reviewing!**


	3. The lions words

**Hey it's Joz back again. I honestly didn't think I could have another chapter out so early. So sorry if it's slightly rushed or if there's any spelling errors.**

 **Adabs18~ Thanks for reviewing that meant a lot :3 and Thanks! Here's more for you!**

NEXT MORNING LAXUS' P. O. V.

I tossed and turned all night. That was the worst sleep I've had in years. It's all because of Blondie. She has me worried sick. I believe there's another reason that she tried to end it. Blondie is too strong to kill herself just because a boy didn't like her back or she thought she was too weak. She mentioned in her uhh 'note' how everyone called her the light of Fairy Tail but she couldn't believe it, not with how she felt inside. She has felt that way for a while now… I just realized I've been staring at my sleeping companion for 20 minutes now… Good thing she is still asleep, that would've been embarrassing. I get up, and in my clothes from yesterday, I go on a quick jog. I get back 20 minutes later and start breakfast. I'm considering renting that log cabin that's about 5 minutes away from our campsite. It would be a lot easier considering there's a shower… and a kitchen. As I was finishing the bacon a golden light appeared next to me. I recognized the wannabe lion from the cliff.

"Laxus." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Yes, Kitten?" He growled under his breath. Then cursed loudly.

"Listen Laxus, please?" I was taken aback slightly.

"Okay, I'll listen. If you'll answer some of my questions." I really needed these answers. He nodded hesitantly. I nodded satisfied and giving him my full attention.

"First, I would like to thank you for saving Lucy… People don't realize how much we rely on her. She saved me, which I am forever grateful for." I was about to say something but he stopped me.

"Please Laxus let me finish." I nodded. "When she jumped, I literally saw my life just jump off that cliff." My eyes flashed with anger and jealousy. He smiled and laughed sadly. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion but he shook his head.

"She has made it quite clear she doesn't think of me in that way and nor do I. She showed me that there was something to live for. Plus, I like someone else." I smirked at his light blush.

"Oh and if you want to stay on Lucys good side I suggest you start calling us by our names and not Kitten." He looked disgusted when he said that last word. I smirked slightly and nodded.

"Please help Lucy. Not only physically but mentally. There is something not right and she won't open up to us, not even Aquarius… Makarov trusted you with her and, as the Zodiac Leader, I trust you with our Master. Trust me if you hurt her in any way you're going to have all the stars after you." I honestly felt kind of threatened by him. I nodded slowly, comprehending everything.

"Okay, do you still go by Loke?" I said that name hesitantly. "Or do you go by Leo?" He looked perplexed for a second.

"Umm I still go by Loke." I nodded. "Did Lucy tell you who I used to be or technically am?" I shook my head no. Before he could talk again, I spoke.

"Okay, Loke. So, do you know why Lucy uhh jumped?" I cringed at the last word. He did too.

"I-I don't know…" He sounded sad.

"Okay… Um are you the only one of her zodiacs that changes their name or?" I asked.

"Only me. But I do have a question. How much do you know about the stars and or Celestial magic?" He looked really curious. I inwardly smirked.

"My Mother was actually interested in the stars." I laughed sadly. "She made sure I knew all the zodiacs." I laugh again. "It's actually really intriguing, to me at least." I preferred not talking about my Mother to, basically a complete stranger.

"Goodbye Laxus, See you soon." Ki- Loke disappeared in a golden shower. I heard Lucy start groaning, signaling she was waking up. The food was still hot so I didn't bother heating it up again.

"Hey Blondie, ready to train?" I yelled. She yelped and ran out of the tent. I chuckled slightly. She started grumbling about how much of a jerk I was.

"Come on. Eat, trust me you're gonna need it." I was telling her the truth. I sat down with my huge mountain of a plate. She sat beside me with her little plate. I ate all of mine knowing what was to come. She ate all of hers, I guess she took my advice. We made small talk. As in we talked about her spirits. She showed so much passion that you wouldn't think that just not even 2 days ago she had tried to kill herself. The passion she showed me talking about her friends, honestly, made me happy. I hope she shows that passion while training. We also talked about the cabin and we both agreed that would be best. Knowing how tired we would be later, we went and, if I'm being honest with you, I bought the cabin. I mean I have a feeling we would be here for a while… An hour later we were all moved into the cabin and ready to train. I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and training shoes. I walked outside and waited for the blonde bombshell. Lucy walked out a few minutes later. She was wearing a pair of tight spandex shorts, a loose flowy tank-top, and training shoes. I felt my heart start thumping. She was beautiful…

"You ready for Hell, Little Girl?" I smirked devilishly.

 **We'll get to the training in next chapter. I have a pretty good idea at how I want the training to go and everything so try expect the next chapter within the next 2 weeks. Love you lots. Until next time, Hasta la vista**


End file.
